Sakura's Lover
by Delevingne
Summary: Haruno Sakura bersumpah untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta dan berkencan pada laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya./Uchiha Sasuke bersumpah untuk tidak menikah sampai ia berumur tiga puluh tahun nanti. Lalu bagaimana ketika takdir menemukan keduanya di saat Sakura membutuhkan jasa seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk masalahnya?/"Aku akan melanggar sumpahku itu."/Request for Sayaka Haruchan!:3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sakura's Lover**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Request fic for Sayaka Haruchan_

* * *

.

.

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Aku memajukan mobilku di antara mobil lainnya yang terparkir begitu rapi di jajaran para tamu dan direksi. Aku diinstruksikan oleh seorang petugas parkir gedung untuk parkir di tempat khusus tamu dan direksi yang sudah disiapkan khusus ada di halaman besar depan gedung.

Aku keluar dari mobil. Memakai kacamata tebal yang menyimpan rapat-rapat wajah tampanku. Oh, aku begitu narsis sekarang.

Kepalaku mendongak, melihat tulisan besar dari gedung pencakar langit yang begitu terkenal di seluruh penjuru kota. Kehebatan dari seorang CEO wanita handal yang sudah tidak di ragukan lagi membuatku tertarik ingin mengenalnya.

Oh, Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku seorang pengacara dan bekerja selama dua tahun lamanya. Sudah banyak kasus yang kutangani selama aku bertugas. Impianku sejak kecil adalah menjadi seorang pengacara atau hakim. Namun, izin dan restu dari kedua orangtuaku membuat cita-citaku sedikit tersandung.

Oke, aku segera masuk ke dalam. Tatapan dari wanita-wanita di sini sedikit menggangguku. Aku sudah memasang wajah sedatar mungkin dan hanya menganggukkan kepala jika mereka tersenyum atau menyapaku. Hm, aku cukup terkenal.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Uchiha. Nona, Haruno sudah menunggu Anda di ruangannya." Salah satu wanita cantik bernama Kurenai menyapaku dengan hangat saat aku naik ke lantai empat puluh. Wanita itu adalah asisten pribadi dari wanita yang menjabat sebagai CEO di Perusahaan ini. Aku mengangguk setelah mendapat izin masuk darinya.

Aku pergi diikuti salah satu wanita cantik berambut pirang yang beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya padaku dengan genit. Aku akui dia cantik, tapi, aku tidak tertarik.

"Silakan."

Ia mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi sebelum pergi keluar ruangan saat aku melangkah maju masuk ke dalam. Aku membenarkan letak kacamataku, melihat dengan jelas sosok tinggi dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya yang terikat tinggi sedang berdiri membelakangiku dengan menatap pemandangan kota dari balik kaca ruangannya.

Aku menahan napasku saat sosok itu menoleh. Aku pernah melihatnya dalam situs-situs resmi sebuah Perusahaan dan beberapa kali Itachi menunjukkan fotonya padaku.

Ia cantik. Tidak. Ia sangat cantik.

Ia memberikanku senyum manisnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya bersidekap di depan dada. Memandangiku intens namun dalam. Netra teduhnya sedikit berkedip nakal padaku namun aku berhasil mengendalikan diri untuk tidak terjerat ke dalam pesona mematikannya.

 _Well_ , aku benar-benar melihat sosok Haruno Sakura yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Sakura mengambil tempat di depan Sasuke saat ia mempersilakan lelaki itu untuk duduk. Senyum manis masih terpetak di bibir tipisnya. Sejak tadi, iris hijau itu tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki itu barang sedikitpun.

Sasuke berdeham agak keras. Mencairkan suasana canggung yang mulai terasa melingkupi mereka berdua. Sakura masih duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Memandang Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura. Apa Itachi sudah memberitahumu tentang perihal aku memanggilmu kemari?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menaruh tas kerjanya di kursi kosong sebelahnya. Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Kau memintaku untuk menjadi Pengacaramu demi menangani sebuah perceraian," Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen dan kertas-kertas penting yang dibawanya. Sakura memundurkan kursinya. Membiarkan Sasuke melakukan tugasnya.

"Aku menikah selama dua tahun bersama Rei Gaara. CEO dari Sabaku Construction. Kami menikah hanya didasari sebuah saham di atas nama Rei Gaara. Aku memenangkan sebuah tender besar yang berhasil membuat Perusahaan itu maju. Jadi, sebagai imbalannya, Gaara menikahiku agar Perusahaan miliknya semakin maju."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia membenarkan letak posisi kacamatanya. "Lalu, mengapa kau ingin bercerai?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia merapikan _blazer_ hitamnya dan memandang Sasuke yang sedang menunduk membaca laporan.

"Kami tidak saling mencintai. Itu saja. Aku tidak berminat dengan lelaki seperti dia."

Sasuke mendongak, mendapati senyum menawan dari Haruno Sakura yang terasa memutarkan dunianya dalam sekejap. Mata kelam itu mungkin memandangnya datar, namun hatinya tidak.

Sial. Uchiha Itachi harus diberi pelajaran.

"Itachi, dia sahabat dekatku. Kami pernah bersama saat SMU dulu. Apa kau masih ingat?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menutup mapnya dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan membaca map yang lain.

"Kita berbeda dua tahun, Uchiha Sasuke, tapi aku merasa ada yang lain saat aku bertemu denganmu." Sakura terkekeh kecil saat mendapati tatapan tajam Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu membuatnya panas secara bersamaan.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang tampak serius dengan dokumen dan berkas-berkas itu. Perceraiannya akan berlangsung lusa dan ia memanggil Pengacara handal untuk menemaninya selama persidangan. Ia mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Uchiha Itachi, sahabatnya. Mereka berbeda dua tahun dan Sakura merasa itu adalah poin penting.

Ia tidak pernah merasa tertarik dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda dengannya. Selamanya tidak akan pernah.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke sangat berbeda. Ada tarikan lain yang membuat Sakura ingin mengenal lebih dalam siapa Uchiha Sasuke. Mengesampingkan siapa lelaki itu, ia tetap saja akan mencari tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana sifat asli lelaki itu dibalik kacamata tebal dan wajah datarnya. Penampilan yang begitu lugu dan terkesan kolot.

"Itachi mengatakan semua yang berbau dengan dirimu. Kau tidak menyukai seorang lelaki yang lebih muda darimu." Sasuke melemparkan senyum tipisnya pada Sakura dan berhasil membuat wanita itu mendesah berat. Ia begitu mengerti sebuah tatapan Sakura untuknya.

"Oke, lupakan. Lalu, bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia menjadi Pengacaraku selama persidangan nanti?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Ia menerima sebuah berkas dari Sakura dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Tentu, Nona. Aku akan mempelajari semuanya dan kita bisa bertemu di kemudian harinya untuk membahas masalah ini."

Sasuke merapikan jas biru tuanya. Ia membenarkan sekali lagi letak kacamata tebalnya. Rambutnya diberi gel agar tetap tidur dan tidak terlihat acak-acakan. Jauh sekali dari _imej_ seorang lelaki tampan mematikan dengan seribu pesona.

 _Buang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi lelaki seperti itu._

"Nona?" Sakura mengangkat alinsya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengambil tasnya dan memegangnya erat.

"Aku harus memanggilmu itu. Apa aku perlu memanggilmu dengan Kakak?"

Sakura tertawa keras di hadapan lelaki itu. Wanita cantik itu sampai memegang perutnya yang terasa berdenyut ketika mendapati wajah polos dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menatapnya.

"Panggil aku Sakura saja. Itu terdengar lebih baik."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia baru saja memegang gagang pintu untuk keluar dan tangan mungil Sakura menahannya.

"Ini nomor ponselku. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan pun kau mau." Wanita itu memberikan kedipan matanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menunduk sedikit, memandang sebuah kertas kecil yang berisikan nomor ponsel Sakura. Sebenarnya, itu tidaklah sulit jika ia meminta pada Itachi. Tapi, keadaannya berbeda. Sakura memberikannya sendiri!

"Baiklah."

Sakura tersenyum puas. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke keluar. Wanita itu pergi bersama Sasuke yang melangkah agak canggung di sampingnya.

"Jangan bertingkah formal kalau seolah-olah kita baru mengenal," Sakura mendengus kecil. "Kita akan menjadi lebih dekat setelah ini. Aku pastikan itu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tersenyum menggoda padanya. Sejak tadi, wanita itu selalu tersenyum dan Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang memuncak di dalam dirinya jika berhadapan dengan seorang wanita. Terlebih lagi seperti Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift dan Sakura mengantarnya sampai depan pintu lift. Wanita itu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan terus memandangi Sasuke dengan _intens._

"Sampai bertemu lagi."

Begitu kata-kata yang berhasil keluar dari bibirnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti ia harus menjawab apa untuk di setiap perkataan dari Sakura. Pintu lift tertutup dan wajah Haruno Sakura menghilang begitu saja.

Tapi tidak semudah itu dari pikirannya. Bayangan Haruno Sakura mulai menghantuinya dalam waktu singkat.

Sakura tersenyum puas saat pintu lift menutup dan membawa tubuh Uchiha Sasuke pergi. Wanita itu lalu berbalik, menemukan Yamanaka Ino, seorang Manager keuangan sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tanya sekaligus mengejek. Sakura memberikan senyum kecilnya, melangkah maju melewati tubuh Ino.

Ino mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Wanita itu berdiri memandang ke jendela besar ruangannya. Tatapan matanya jatuh memandang halaman luas gedungnya. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat mobil hitam yang dikendarai Uchiha Sasuke pergi keluar dari tempat parkir.

Sakura menyeringai kecil. "Uh, laki-laki polos ya. Kurasa itu mudah."

Yamanaka Ino melangkah dan bersandar pada kursi besar milik Sakura. "Uchiha Sasuke … adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Kurasa tidak akan semudah itu. Yah, aku melihatnya, dia terlalu polos dan lugu. Ia juga sedikit kuno. Aku tidak yakin dengan semuanya."

Sakura bersidekap di depan dadanya. Ia melirik Ino. "Aku pernah bersumpah untuk tidak berkencan dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda dariku. Tapi, saat aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke, semua terasa beda. Aku ingin dia takluk. Menyerah dengan pesonaku. Apa itu keterlaluan?"

Ino menggendikan bahunya. Rambut pirangnya melambai mengikuti kepalanya yang menggeleng kecil. "Lihat saja nanti. Kita tidak pernah tahu isi kepala manusia. Dan kau, kau selalu berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Uchiha Sasuke adalah sebuah pengecualian."

Sakura terkekeh kecil. Ia melangkah untuk duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Menatap Ino dalam. "Aku akan melanggar sumpahku sendiri untuk lelaki itu. Dan kita lihat, sejauh mana ia bisa bertahan."

Ino memutar matanya bosan. Sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan mereka. Kurenai masuk dengan langkah perlahan. Ia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura dan Ino di dalam sana.

"Ini teh untukmu, Nona."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia tersenyum pada Kurenai dan wanita berumur empat puluhan itu segera pamit undur diri.

" _Well_ , aku tidak menyangka kalau Haruno Sakura akan berbuat nekat hanya untuk seorang laki-laki yang menjadi Pengacara di persidangan nanti. Tapi, apapun itu, semoga berhasil, birdie."

Ino mencubit pipi Sakura kencang dan wanita itu segera pergi keluar sebelum sepatu dengan hak lima _centimeter_ milik Sakura itu mengenai kepalanya dan membuatnya hilang ingatan.

.

.

Sakura merapikan kemeja biru mudanya. Ia sudah mengatur jadwalnya untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke setelah Kurenai mengatur ulang semua jadwalnya hari ini. Bahkan, Sakura sengaja membatalkan rapat penting mengenai tender barunya untuk sebuah produk pembuatan barang elektronik.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa mengatasinya besok? Perceraian bukanlah perkara yang sulit bagimu. Kau pernah melakukan hal yang lebih berat dari ini." Sakura membuka percakapan setelah pelayan wanita membawakannya dua cangkir kopi.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia membenarkan letak posisi kacamata tebalnya. Sakura begitu gemas untuk membuka kacamata sialan itu dari mata kelam yang membuat terjerat dan merasa panas.

"Ini mudah. Aku akan membantumu. Apakah Gaara sudah benar-benar menyetujuinya?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia meminum kopinya dengan tenang. "Gaara sudah setuju dan itu bukanlah hal yang sulit nanti. Kami akan berpisah baik-baik."

"Itu bagus." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia berdeham menutupi rasa canggungnya saat Sakura menatapnya dalam di balik cangkir kopi yang menempel di bibir tipisnya.

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura memandangnya dalam dan terkadang berkabut. Wanita ini jelas-jelas menggodanya. Menggunakan segala cara dan kekuasaannya untuk menjerat Sasuke dan ia dengan sekuat tenaga akan menolaknya.

Sasuke bersumpah untuk tidak menikah sampai ia berumur tiga puluh tahun. Dan ia baru berumur dua puluh lima tahun saat ini.

Itachi selalu bilang kalau Sakura wanita yang berbahaya. Tentu saja, berteman selama tujuh tahun dengan Sakura, pria itu mengenalnya lebih banyak dari Sasuke lihat. Itachi juga berkata kalau Sakura itu baik, memiliki hati lemah lembut dan penyayang. Tapi, Sasuke belum menemukan itu di dalam dirinya.

"Aku menunggumu untuk meneleponku. Mengapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

Sasuke menaruh cangkir kopinya. Dirinya ketahuan melamun oleh Sakura dan wanita itu kini menyeringai kecil ke arahnya.

"Kurasa itu tidak penting. Kita sudah bertemu hari ini, Nona."

Sakura menahan tawanya yang akan meledak. Sasuke begitu lugu dan terkadang terlihat bodoh di depan Sakura. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan memanggilku, Nona. Itu tidak sopan. Menurut kebudayaan Amerika, itu seperti merendahkan. Panggil namaku saja."

Sasuke berdeham. "Baiklah, Sakura."

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan kilatan mata nakalnya saat bibir Sasuke mengucapkan namanya dengan suara yang berat namun terdengar seksi di telinganya. Sakura memanggil pelayan, memesankan dua roti isi untuknya dan Sasuke. Lelaki itu hanya diam, membiarkan Sakura yang mengambil alih.

"Aku sudah memakai sepatu dengan hak empat _centimeter_ dan kau masih lebih tinggi dariku. Itu benar-benar mengejekku," Sakura tertawa pada Sasuke yang hanya menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kau punya kekasih?"

Wajah Sasuke sedikit merona ketika Sakura menanyakan hal yang begitu intim padanya. Lelaki itu melirik ke sekitarnya, tidak mendapatkan adanya tatapan dari para pengunjung ke arah mereka.

"Tidak."

Sakura tampak terkejut. "Oh, benarkah? Kau seperti sedang melucu."

Sasuke menarik napasnya. "Tidak, Sakura."

Sakura menyeringai pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk menatapnya datar. "Aku sangat senang ketika kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, itu terdengar sangat seksi, Sasuke."

Sial. Itachi benar. Sakura sangat amat berbahaya.

Pelayan wanita tadi segera datang dan menaruh dua piring berisikan roti isi pada masing-masing mereka. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Aku masih ingat tentang dirimu. Kau pernah menjadi bahan _bully_ dari anak-anak seusiamu. Mereka bahkan berani menamparmu, menginjak-injak dirimu."

Wajah Sasuke mengeras ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura yang sama sekali tidak ingin didengarnya. Itu sudah lama terkubur dalam-dalam di ingatannya. Sasuke tidak pernah ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Sakura berdeham, menyadari kesalahannya namun ia tetap tidak mau mundur. "Dan aku menolongmu."

"Ya."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau memukul mereka dengan tas punggungmu hingga mereka semua lari dan tidak berani menggangguku lagi."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia bersandar pada sandaran kursi café. "Kau mengingatnya."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia memotong rotinya tanpa minat. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menatap Sasuke yang memilih untuk mengabaikan kata-katanya dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Lelaki itu sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan mata Sakura yang begitu menatapnya dengan panas.

"Kau tidak memakan makananmu."

Sakura mendorong piringnya. "Ambil saja jika kau mau."

Sasuke tersenyum samar. Ia menggeleng dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Karena yang terpenting bagi Sakura adalah memandang Sasuke dan terus berusaha mengupayakan segala cara agar lelaki itu mau meliriknya. Jatuh ke dalam pesonanya dan mengajari Sasuke berbagai hal yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Sakura menghabiskan sisa kopi hitamnya. Wanita itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ke atas meja. Dan tatapan tajam Sasuke langsung membuatnya terdiam.

"Kau yang membayar?"

Sakura mengangguk angkuh. Ia sudah terbiasa membayar semua makanan dari para tamunya walaupun mereka enggan menerimanya. Ia tidak biasa jika harus orang lain membayar keperluannya.

"Aku akan tersinggung."

Sasuke mengatur letak kacamatanya yang sedikit miring dan kembali terpasang rapi menempel di hidung mancungnya. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dari jas hitamnya dan menaruh beberapa lembar uang di sana. Mengambil uang milik Sakura dan memberikannya.

"Ambilah."

Sakura terdiam. Ia memandang uang itu dan menatap Sasuke bergantian. "Kau yang menyinggungku saat ini, Tuan Uchiha. Taruh saja disitu, mereka akan menganggap itu sebagai tip."

Sasuke menghela napasnya saat Sakura melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Ia masih menggenggam uang milik Sakura dan menaruh kembali uang itu ke atas meja.

Sasuke keluar dari café sembari memegang tas kerjanya. Netra kelamnya tidak sengaja memandang Sakura yang berdiri bersandar pada mobil mewahnya. Wanita itu berdiri dengan gelisah dengan kaki indahnya yang beberapa kali dihentakkan ke atas tanah.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan café dengan menatapnya. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum kecil saat Sasuke dengan langkah pelan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mobilku mogok."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah bingung. Ia menatap datar mobil mewahnya. Mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang juga menatap mobilnya dengan datar.

"Mobilmu keluaran terbaru dan alat-alat yang terpasang di dalamnya sudah sangat canggih. Kemungkinan mogok sangat kecil." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik. Wanita itu menghela napasnya.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ke depannya, Sasuke. Mobil ini memang keluaran terbaru. Tapi, ayolah, ini hanya mobil. Bisa rusak kapan saja."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang basah karena _gel_ rambut yang dipakainya.

"Kau mau apa?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Menumpang di mobilmu. Kau tidak keberatan jika harus mengantarku 'kan? Apa kau punya pekerjaan lagi setelah ini?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memandang Sakura tepat ke mata wanita itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau. Mudah saja jika aku menelepon supirku. Tapi, aku sedang tidak ingin bersama supir dan aku sudah menghubungi mobil derek." Sakura berkata sedih. Sasuke tidak memberikan respon yang ia inginkan. Sakura merapikan kemeja dan roknya. Ia melangkah melewati Sasuke dan pergi menuju jalan raya.

"Aku akan naik taksi saja." Sakura memaksakan senyumnya. Ia melangkah memunggungi tubuh Uchiha Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Baiklah."

Sakura masih melangkah. Ia ingin mendengar Sasuke mengatakannya lebih jelas lagi.

Tubuhnya terhenti seketika saat tubuh menjulang Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Lelaki itu memakai kacamata tebal, rambutnya yang basah karena memakai _gel_ rambut dan membuatnya terlihat lebih kuno.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Sakura tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya saat Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menuju mobil hitamnya. Ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang melangkah lebih cepat di depannya.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai melaju ke jalanan bebas menuju kantor Sakura.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya saat ia dengan tidak sengaja melihat atasan sekaligus sahabatnya sedang menjabat tangan Uchiha Sasuke dengan eratnya dan melangkah dengan senyum puas seakan ia baru saja memenangkan sebuah olimpiade.

"Kau diantar Uchiha itu?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan kedua alis terangkat. Ia begitu puas bisa begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. Mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan adanya perasaan intim yang mulai timbul begitu saja.

Ino mengikuti Sakura menuju lift. Hilang sudah napsu makannya. Ia hendak membeli masakan Cina yang ada di seberang gedung. Dan melihat wajah sahabatnya yang begitu bercahaya, ia ingin menginterogasinya habis-habisan!

"Mobilku mogok, Ino."

Ino mendengus saat Sakura melangkah lebih dulu dan memakai jas coklatnya. Wanita itu mengangguk pada Kurenai yang berdiri dengan menyapanya ramah. Ino masih tidak berhenti mengejar sahabatnya yang seakan mengabaikan semua pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Orang bodoh juga tahu mobilmu itu mobil mahal dan keluaran terbaru. Ia begitu canggih, Sakura. Tidak akan mogok begitu saja."

Sakura melepas ikat rambutnya. Ia membiarkan rambut merah mudanya terurai indah sebatas pinggangnya. Ia menatap Ino dengan alis terangkat.

Ino menarik napas panjang. "Ini akan menjadi sebuah skandal besar. Dan Uchiha Itachi tidak segan-segan datang ke kantormu untuk mengacak-acak wajahmu menjadi seorang badut jalanan."

Sakura tertawa keras. Ia tentu ingat bagaimana kata-kata Itachi yang mengancamnya untuk tidak pernah menggoda adiknya. Sakura dengan mudahnya menyetujuinya. Dulu, Sasuke tidak begitu menggoda seperti sekarang. Ia adalah anak laki-laki lemah, pendiam, tidak bisa bergaul dan terkesan kuno sekali. Dan sekarang, lelaki itu sedikit berubah dan Sakura merasa tertarik.

"Kau baru saja akan bercerai, Sakura. Tahanlah dulu."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak peduli jika ini akan menjadi skandal, Ino. Lagipula, majalan-majalah sialan itu bisa apa untuk menghancurkan reputasiku?"

Ino terdiam. Sakura benar. Ia tidak akan main-main menghancurkan sebuah Perusahaan surat kabar yang memuat berita tentang dirinya yang bersifat negatif.

"Bukankah aku selangkah lebih maju?"

Ino hanya diam.

"Mungkin setelah persidangan itu selesai aku dan Sasuke tidak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi, ayolah, aku akan terus mengejarnya."

"Ini sebuah berkat bantuan Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu, ia menawarkan adiknya padaku. Itu bukan tindakan yang bagus."

Ino hanya diam. Ia menghela napasnya. "Terserah kau, Sakura. Aku akan terus berdoa semoga perceraianmu lancar dan hubunganmu dengan Uchiha itu … berjalan baik. Sasuke terlalu jauh dibanding dengan mantan kekasihmu."

Sakura tersenyum misterius. "Tidak sebelum ia menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya."

.

.

Ino benar-benar tidak habis pikir kalau sahabatnya akan benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia dan Sasuke berbeda dua tahun, Sasuke jelas sekali bukan tipenya. Sakura sudah sering kali mengatakan kalau ia tidak pernah ingin berhubungan dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya walaupun hanya beberapa bulan saja darinya.

Dan sekarang? Ia melanggar sumpahnya sendiri.

Ino tidak tahu apakah Uchiha Sasuke itu tampan seperti Uchiha Itachi, Kakaknya? Atau lebih buruk lagi?

Ia tidak yakin. Sasuke selalu bersembunyi di balik kacamata tebalnya. Terlihat kuno dan polos.

Sakura tidak suka dengan laki-laki polos, lugu dan kuno. Uchiha Sasuke jauh sekali dari kriterianya.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Uchiha Itachi di dekat lorong. Lelaki itu tampak rapi dengan jas abu-abunya seperti sehabis bekerja. Ia mengangguk singkat pada Ino dan pergi menuju ruangan Sakura.

Ino harus tahu apa yang terjadi!

Maka dari itu, ia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah mengikuti sosok Itachi yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura dan Ino yang menempelkan telinganya di pintu ruangan Sakura. Berharap ia bisa mendengar sedikit saja percakapan mereka berdua.

"Gadisku!" Itachi memekik girang saat Sakura tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Itachi dengan erat. Mereka sudah lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Dan Itachi memiliki kebebasan untuk memanggil Sakura apa saja yang ia inginkan.

"Apa kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?"

Itachi menggeleng kecil. Ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk duduk di sofa ruangannya. Berbincang sedikit mengenai bisnis mereka dan beberapa hal tentang Sasuke.

"Apa ia benar-benar bekerja dengan baik?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ia pengacara yang hebat. Aku sangat mempercayainya."

Itachi tersenyum bangga. "Adikku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Sakura ikut tersenyum. Ia tidak akan berkata apa-apa tentang dirinya yang sedang berusaha mendekati Sasuke dan itu sama saja cari mati dengan Itachi. Pria itu benar-benar akan mengacak-acak wajahnya menjadi badut.

"Sasuke sedang mendekati seorang wanita. Aku takut sekali."

Sakura menegang di tempat duduknya. Wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia langsung lenyap seketika. Ia menatap Itachi dengan pandangan menyelidik. Mencari kebohongan di mata kelamnya namun nihil.

"Ia teman seprofesinya. Tapi, sepertinya, Sasuke tidak tertarik lagi. Wanita itu sedikit menggelikan."

Sakura tersenyum samar. "Maksudmu?"

Itachi mengerang rendah. Ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. "Ia begitu terlihat menjengkelkan. Mengatur Sasuke dengan segala cara dan ia tidak suka diatur. Kau tahu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin berubah. Ia ingin seperti ini untuk selamanya."

Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata Itachi. Pria itu lalu berdiri, tersenyum manis pada Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku berharap perceraianmu lancar. Doaku selalu untukmu."

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum. Itachi pergi dari ruangannya setelah ia berbincang hangat dengannya. Sakura kembali duduk di sofa besarnya. Meresapi semua kata-kata Itachi yang seperti kunci untuknya.

 _Sasuke tidak suka diatur._

Ia akan memikirkan itu untuk kedepannya.

.

.

Ketuk palu berbunyi tiga kali. Sakura tersenyum puas saat hakim memutuskan kalau mereka sudah resmi bercerai. Gaara melangkah mendekati Sakura, menyalami wanita itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kita akan tetap berteman baik 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan padaku. Aku akan ada untukmu."

Lalu, lelaki itu pamit undur diri dari ruangan sidang diikuti pengacaranya. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih memakai jubah khusus dirinya. Sasuke keluar ruangan setelah berpamitan pada dirinya. Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sedang melepas jubahnya sembari berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh dengan alisnya terangkat pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam?"

Sasuke benar-benar terdiam saat ini. Ia memandang Sakura dari balik lensa beningnya. Ia menghela napas. Membenahi letak posisi kacamatanya dalam diam.

Sasuke menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang berubah sedih.

"Kau menyakitiku kalau seperti itu. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku."

Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya. Ia menatap Sakura yang terlihat sungguh-sungguh di matanya.

"Oke. Jam berapa aku menemuimu?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Itu bagus. Datanglah ke rumahku pukul delapan malam nanti. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tidak akan memberikan nomornya pada Sakura walaupun Sakura sudah memberikan nomor teleponnnya padanya.

"Aku akan meminta alamatmu pada Itachi."

Sakura menggangguk cepat. Senyum lebar masih terpatri di wajah cantiknya yang tidak menua walaupun ia hampir menginjak kepala tiga.

Sasuke melangkah lebih jauh dari Sakura. Lalu, lelaki itu berbalik menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Memandangnya.

"Apa mobilmu mogok lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkasmenya.

Sakura menyeringai. "Tidak. Mobilku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya kemarin." Mengedipkan matanya dan berjalan dengan berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke.

Sakura menarik napasnya. Ia tentu saja berdoa dalam hati semoga Sasuke tidak mengetahui tingkah konyolnya dengan berpura-pura menumpang pada mobil lelaki itu dan berkata kalau mobilnya mogok.

Mobil mahal itu tidaklah mogok. Itu hanya akal-akalan Sakura saja.

Sasuke memandang datar punggung wanita itu. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan kembali melangkah menuju mobilnya tanpa diketahui Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar menepati janjinya. Sakura menatap halaman rumah mewahnya dari lantai atas kamarnya. Mobil hitam Sasuke memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang begitu luas. Lalu, ia turun untuk menyambut tamu istimewanya.

Sasuke terlihat lebih baik. Ia memakai setelan jas hitam dan celana yang dipadukan sama. Kemeja putihnya begitu cocok di tubuhnya yang membalut otot-otot kekarnya. Ditambah kacamata tebal dan rambut basah karena _gel_ yang dipakainya.

Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke memasuki rumah besarnya. Wanita itu turun dari tangga melingkar, memandang Sasuke dengan takjub. "Kau terlihat lebih baik."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mendapati Haruno Sakura turun dari tangga dengan anggunnya dengan _dress_ putih selutut yang berbahan kain sutra lembut dan begitu indah. Tangan telanjangnya menampilkan kulit mulus tanpa noda dari wanita itu. Wajahnya dipoles beberapa riasan natural yang menambah kecantikannya berkali-kali lipat. Lalu, rambut indahnya dibiarkan terurai dan bagian bawahnya sedikit bergelombang. Dan kaki jenjangnya, oh astaga, Sasuke tidak akan menyangka kalau wanita ini dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Selamat datang. Kau seperti terpesona dengan rumahku."

Sasuke berdeham setelah memandangi Sakura begitu lama. Dia benar-benar seperti seorang Dewi yang turun dari surga dan membuat kaum Adam jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Sasuke tentu saja tidak menampik hal itu. Ia normal dan ia merasakan kalau Sakura begitu cantik.

Sasuke berdeham menyadari kalau ia sudah melewati batas. "Rumahmu sangat indah."

"Seorang arsitek dari German yang merancangnya. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan," Sakura sudah ada di depannya saat ini dan mata kelam Sasuke tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun dari mata teduh itu. "Sepertinya kau lapar. Mari, kita langsung saja ke meja makan."

Sakura melangkah dengan anggun di depannya. Karakter wanita kelas atas sudah mengalir kental di dalam darahnya. Itachi pernah berkata kalau Sakura berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya dan wanita itu hidup dengan banyak uang. Tapi, Sakura juga wanita mandiri yang tidak pernah bergantung dengan uang orangtuanya. Ia memiliki nilai lebih di hidupnya yang membuat setiap laki-laki terpikat.

Sakura menyuruh pelayannya untuk menuangkan bir anggur yang diambil dari ruang bawah tanah untuk makan malam hari ini. Sasuke tampak menikmatinya. Mereka larut dalam obrolan ringan yang mengalir saat acara malam ini.

Sasuke menaruh sendok dan pisaunya setelah makanan penutup selesai dihidangkan. Sakura menyuruh para pelayannya untuk mulai merapikan meja makan. Ia memandang Sasuke yang terdiam di tempat duduknya.

"Apa kau mau berkeliling melihat rumahku?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. Wanita itu terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada kedipan nakal atau kilatan mata menggoda untuknya. Sasuke tanpa sadar mengangguk kecil.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Menyembunyikan kilatan matanya yang tentu saja tidak dilihat Sasuke. Sakura berdiri dan Sasuke mengikutinya. Lelaki itu melangkah bersama memasuki lantai atas bagian rumah Sakura.

"Ada kamar tamu, kamarku, kamar milik orangtuaku sewaktu-waktu kalau mereka ingin menginap."

Sasuke memandang takjub interior rumah Sakura yang ditangani langsung oleh arsitek hebat dari German. Ia jadi ingat dengan kedua orangtuanya yang membuat rumah dengan buatan tangan dari arsitek terkenal Italia.

"Kau juga boleh menginap jika kau ingin."

Sakura terkekeh saat mendapati wajah Sasuke yang sedikit merona dan lelaki itu kembali menatapnya datar.

"Aku membuatnya dengan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Butuh uang yang begitu banyak dan aku hampir saja kehilangan banyak uang untuk membangun sebuah istana."

"Ini terlalu indah untukmu." Sasuke menjawab singkat sembari melangkah memutari ruangan lantai atas rumah Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengamati beberapa lukisan cantik bergambar seorang wanita klasik jaman kerajaan yang menjadi kesukaannya.

"Kau suka mengoleksi lukisan wanita kerajaan?" tanya Sasuke saat ia memandang sebuah lukisan Ratu Elizabeth dengan gaun putih panjangnya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Ini mengagumkan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Harganya tidak sebanding dengan dua buah mobil mewah milikmu."

Sakura bersidekap di depan dada. Memandang lukisan itu bersama dengan Sasuke di sampingnya. "Aku membelinya khsusus saat aku terbang ke London untuk sebuah pameran besar. Banyak lukisan yang dilelang dan aku berhasil mendapatkannya."

Sasuke mengangguk mendengarkan cerita Sakura. Lelaki itu kembali mengikuti Sakura yang melangkah pergi menuju pekarangan halaman belakang rumahnya.

Di sana, lampu-lampu taman menyala dengan indahnya menyinari bunga-bunga hias yang tertanam dengan melingkar beraneka warna. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah air mancur berukuran besar yang berkelap-kelip dengan lampu hias yang terpasang di dalam sana. Airnya jadi terlihat lebih berwarna dan sangat indah jika di malam hari.

Air mancur ini sama besarnya dengan yang ada di pekarangan depan rumah Sakura. Wanita ini benar-benar dari kalangan atas dan tidak sembarangan.

Mata Sasuke tanpa sengaja menatap tubuh mungil Sakura yang bergetar menahan hawa dingin yang mulai terasa menusuk tulang. Wanita itu menatap air mancur itu dengan tenang. Seolah-olah bebannya terangkat hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

Tanpa banyak kata, ia melepas jas hitamnya. Mendekatkan dirinya dengan diri Sakura dan menyampirkan jas hitam itu ke tubuh mungilnya. Sakura menoleh, wanita itu memberikan senyumnya dan sedikit menggigigit bibir bawahnya.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia benar-benar menikmati pemandangan di depannya dengan tenang. Harum dari bunga-bungaan membawa perasaannya lebih tenang.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam saat lelaki itu memandang halaman belakang rumahnya dengan dalam. Lalu, kedua iris teduhnya menyipit tajam saat Sasuke dengan perlahan melepas kacamata tebalnya. Menampilkan iris kelam tajam yang begitu mempesonanya.

Napas Sakura tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia melangkah dengan gusar mendekati Uchiha Sasuke yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya dan menerjang lelaki itu tepat di bibirnya. Tidak ada lagi mata tenang yang menatapnya sejak mereka duduk bersama di meja makan.

Sasuke tidak bisa memundurkan kepalanya menolak ciuman dalam Sakura yang terasa memabukkan di bibirnya. Wanita itu berdiri sejajar dengan wajahnya dan ia merasa kesulitan saat tangan mungil Sakura mulai masuk ke dalam rambutnya, mengacaknya hingga sedikit berantakan.

Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap jauh-jauh ke dalam iris teduh wanita itu yang tertutupi kabut gairah dan kilatan mata nakalnya yang membuat dirinya jatuh ke dalam lubang sebuah kenikmatan yang tak berdasar.

Sakura menyeringai di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Sasuke bersikap pasif dengan ciuman penuh menggebu dirinya. Sakura memundurkan kepalanya. Melepas kedua tangannya dari rambut basah Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dalam ketika manik kelam itu memadangnya tajam tak terbaca.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap Sasuke dengan nakal. Sedikit menjilat bibir bawahnya dan ia memekik kencang saat Sasuke menarik tangannya. Menciumnya lebih kasar penuh menuntut.

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar. Sasuke dengan sengaja membuang kacamatanya ke rumput kering di taman besar milik Sakura. Ia menyeringai di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Sakura masih menatapnya penuh terkejut sebelum wanita itu tersenyum nakal. Menikmati ciumannya dan mereka larut dalam ciuman panjang itu sampai Sakura merasa napasnya terasa semakin menipis.

Sasuke menunduk. Menyembunyikan kilatan matanya yang berbahaya saat memandang jauh ke dalam mata Sakura yang berkabut. Wanita ini berbahaya dan Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain mengikuti permainannya.

Sakura menyeringai lebar saat Sasuke dengan kasar menarik tangannya. Kembali menciumnya dengan lebih napsu dari sebelumnya. Saling beradu dan menikmati ciuman masing-masing seakan bibir Sakura adalah sebuah candu untuknya.

Sasuke merengkuh wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Mendekatkan bibir mereka dan berusaha untuk tidak mencium Sakura lagi lebih panas lagi dari sebelumnya.

Sakura terdiam saat bibir tipis itu memberikan seringai seksinya. Seringai yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu selama beberapa hari ini.

"Ajarkan aku cara untuk menikmatimu malam ini."

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Gila. Ini. Fic. Panas. Saya. Keberapa. Saya benar-benar gabisa buat ehem adegan yang ehem hawt gitu ehem. Serius. Ini Sasuke polos banget di sini gaboong. Entar di next chapternya biar saya jabarkan betapa polosnya Sasuke ini.

Yoo, fic ini cuma twoshoot kayaknya. Kalau besok bisa panjang dan bisa end. Langsung complete. Tapi kalau masih ngerasa agak kegantung, saya bikin nextnya. Gabakalan lebih dari tiga chapter kok.

Request fic ini khusus untuk _Sayaka haruchan_ , dia kasih idenya dan saya cuma nyambungin aja sama ide saya. Ibaratnya, saya kembangin lagi dan ide dia bagus banget. Saya gapernah kepikiran buat yang kayak gini wkwk. Semoga kamu suka yaa! :3

Saran, kritik, reviewnya ditunggu. Sampai jumpa lagi!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sakura's Lover**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Request fic for Sayaka Haruchan_

* * *

.

.

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak ada rasa cinta atau apapun yang jelas terlihat di kedua mata berbeda warna ini. Hanya ada rasa gairah yang berkabut dan rasa panas untuk menuntaskan hasrat masing-masing dari keduanya.

Sasuke jatuh terbaring di atas ranjang berukuran _king-size_ itu dengan wajah datar namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Ia merapalkan kata-kata doa agar Sakura tidak bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila seiring wanita itu melepas pakaiannya sendiri dan membiarkan rambut indahnya tergerai.

"Nah, biarkan aku memuaskanmu, dan kau akan memuaskanku setelah ini."

Sasuke menelan salivanya gugup. Sakura berdiri erotis dengan hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih tanpa celahnya. Tatapan nakal wanita itu serasa membakar tubuhnya dari dalam. Tidak ada lagi wajah datar atau penolakan yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Ia menikmatinya. Sungguh.

Sakura melangkah untuk menindih perutnya yang kekar dan kedua tangan panasnya memberikan efek tersendiri di bagian dada bidangnya yang masih terbalut jas hitam dan kemeja yang sudah tak terkancing rapi.

Sakura menyeringai kecil. "Lepas pakaianmu."

Dan Sasuke menurutinya dalam diam. Wajah lelaki itu masih datar dan Sakura begitu menyukainya. Menyukai sensasi yang akan membuat mereka merasakan kenikmatan tiada duanya dan membuat pikiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu kolot dan kuno akan berubah dalam satu malam saja. _Semoga._

Sasuke kembali ke atas ranjang hanya dengan menggunakan celana boxer berwarna hitam miliknya. Tatapan lelaki itu membakar dan bergairah secara bersamaan. Sakura tidak menampik hal itu, Sasuke juga sama terbakarnya dengan dirinya. Maka dari itu, saat Sasuke melangkah menaiki ranjang, Sakura melebarkan kedua tangannya, menyuruh Sasuke untuk mendekat dan bersandar di kedua dadanya.

Sasuke jelas tidak menolak. Ia menyembunyikan seringai senangnya yang terkubur dalam-dalam di belahan dada milik Sakura. Wanita itu sedikit mendesah saat bibir dingin Sasuke menyapu belahannya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan kalah sebelum membuat Sasuke klimaks.

Kini, posisi mereka berbalik. Sasuke terbaring tak berdaya dengan menunjukkan wajah polos dan lugunya pada Sakura. Wanita itu berdecak sebentar, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mereka saling berciuman panas.

Tangan Sasuke diraihnya dan Sakura menaruh tangan besar itu ke tengkuknya. Memperdalam intensitas ciuman panas mereka. Hawa yang tercipta berubah panas dan bergairah. Sakura sengaja membuka jendela pada malam hari hanya untuk hari ini. Mematikan pendingin ruangan dan membiarkan angin malam masuk dan memeluk tubuh mereka.

Sasuke masih belum melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menarik tengkuk Sakura untuk melumatnya lebih dalam lagi. Lalu, tubuhnya menegang saat Sakura menyentuh titik sensitifnya yang entah kapan sudah berdiri tegak di sana.

Sakura menyeringai kecil melepas ciumannya, ia mencium sudut bibir Sasuke dengan menggoda. "Kau menikmatinya?"

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawabnya. Ia memandang Sakura yang tersenyum nakal dan menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual. Miliknya sudah semakin tegak di sana seiring kocokan tangan Sakura yang menggila untuk membuatnya terangsang.

Ia sudah terangsang sejak pertama kali pertemuan mereka. Namun, Sasuke berusaha segala cara untuk menahannya. Ia tidak tahu harus melampiaskannya pada siapa.

Sasuke kembali menarik agak kasar rambut Sakura dan mencium wanita itu lagi. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan, Sakura merasakan pergerakan lidah Sasuke semakin liar di dalam mulutnya.

Sakura melepas ciuman panasnya. Ia berdiri untuk melepas sisa-sisa pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Membiarkannya polos dan mengizinkan Sasuke dengan senang hati untuk melihatnya.

Well, ia terdengar murahan. Tapi, tidak apa, ia hanya melakukan ini dengan Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

"Lepaas boxermu. Kita akan pergi ke tahap lebih intim."

Dan Sasuke menurutinya. Sakura tersenyum puas dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat saat Sasuke dengan terburu-buru melepas boxernya. Lelaki itu sudah telanjang sepenuhnya dan menunggu Sakura untuk melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga mereka berdua bisa melanjutkan kegaiatan yang terpaksa tertunda.

Sakura hendak melepas pengait terakhir di bawah pinggulnya sampai sebuah ketukan dengan sedikit memaksa menyadarkannya. Ia berlari mengambil selimut tebal dan Sasuke yang langsung mengambil celana boxernya tanpa kata lagi. Wajah lelaki itu memerah dan entah mengapa, Sakura semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Nyonya Sakura, Pihak Akasuna menghubungi Anda dan mereka bilang ini penting. Mengenai proyek di Dubai." Kepala asistennya, Ayame, datang untuk memberitahu masalah penting ini. Sakura mengangguk pada Ayame dan gadis itu mundur untuk pamit pergi.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah datar namun kilatan gairah di matanya tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Sakura tersenyum, memberikan kedipan nakalnya sebelum ia dengan santai melepas selimutnya dan memakai jubah tidurnya. Bertelanjang di balik jubah itu.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi."

Dan sosok Sakura menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam dengan seribu pemikirannya.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tidak mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke di sana. Kasur yang semula rapi itu masih tampak berantakan dan Sakura yakin, Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia harus memikirkan cara agar Sasuke mau masuk ke dalam kamar ini lagi. Dan entah apa yang bisa ia lakukan, segala cara sudah ia lakukan dan puncaknya malam ini. Tapi, pihak Akasuna itu menghubunginya mengenai kerjasama yang mereka jalin tentang proyek Dubai dengan Perusahaan Sakura sebagai penyumbang dana terbesarnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan dirinya bertelanjang dada di dalam tidurnya. Aroma Sasuke masih menempel di bantal dan atas sepreinya. Ia tersenyum, membayangkan bayangan erotisnya bersama lelaki itu. Dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

"Aku akan ada rapat, Ino. Siapa pun yang mencariku, suruh ia menunggu di ruang tunggu. Jangan biarkan ia masuk ke dalam ruanganku."

Sakura merapikan beberapa map yang sudah disiapkannya dan alat-alat presentasi lainnya. Ia akan menjalani rapat penting yang pastinya sangat membosankan itu selama dua jam penuh. Ia tentu saja berharap, yang mencarinya kali ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan bukan dari rekan bisnisnya yang lain.

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Wanita itu mengantarkan Sakura sampai ke pintu ruang rapat. Dan meninggalkannya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang lain. Wajah Sakura begitu segar dan ia seperti sehabis melakukan tindakan nekat yang Ino yakini … oh, apakah ia berhasil menaklukan Uchiha itu?

Ino menggeleng tak yakin. Sakura tidak akan jatuh ke dalam pesona laki-laki cupu nan kolot seperti Uchiha Sasuke itu. Ia sangat jauh diantara barisan para lelaki yang pernah menaklukan hatinya. Tidak. Tidak. Sakura mungkin sedang dibawah pengaruh obat saat ia berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino bersenandung kecil saat ia melangkah menuju meja Kurenai di lantai bawah. Ia memberikan beberapa arsip yang ditugaskan Sakura untuk Kurenai. Sakura sengaja menaruh meja wanita itu berada di lantai bawah dan membiarkan lantai atas menjadi ruangan pribadinya dengan Ino yang menemaninya.

"Nah, Kurenai, Sakura menyuruhku untuk—

—Aku ingin bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura, bisakah?"

Ino menghela napasnya saat pembicaraannya dipotong begitu saja oleh seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Ia menggendikan bahu agak kesal, masih tidak menoleh pada sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dia ada rapat. Kau bisa menunggunya," Ino berkata santai dan ia menaruh map itu tepat di atas meja Kurenai. Lalu, ia menoleh, bibirnya tanpa sengaja terbuka. Kedua mata birunya melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Kau? Oh, Tuhan, kau Uchiha Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi?" seru Ino agak kencang.

Sedangkan sang pelaku, hanya bisa menaikkan bahunya. Tampak tidak terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan wanita pirang dengan mulut yang masih terbuka lebar.

Ino mengelus dadanya, ia menggeleng dengan tawa kecil. Masih dilingkupi rasa tidak percaya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kurenai yang melihat mereka ikut menyunggingkan senyum geli. Terlebih ketika tubuh tegak Uchiha Sasuke melangkah begitu saja melewati tubuh mungil Yamanaka Ino yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

Pergi menuju lift dan mengabaikan teriakan Ino di lobi. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura. Itu saja.

Dan Yamanaka Ino? Dengan langkah gesitnya, ia mengambil ponsel dari balik saku roknya, mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sakura yang sedang sibuk rapat untuk tidak datang ke ruangannya sampai malam nanti.

"Ino, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kurenai mulai khawatir ketika Ino masih menggelengkan kepalanya karena terkejut.

Ino menghela napas panjang. "Ini tidak mudah. Sakura harus diberitahu," jawabnya dengan napas memburu. Iris bening lautnya menatap Kurenai dengan pandangan berkabut. "Ini bahaya." Lanjutnya dan berlari menuju lift agar bisa sampai ke dalam ruangan rapat secepatnya.

.

.

Haruno Sakura mengangkat alisnya ketika mendapati pesan masuk ke ponselnya dari sahabat baiknya, Ino. Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya ketika membaca rangkaian kata yang ada di pesan itu.

" _Sakura, kau tidak perlu kembali ke ruanganmu. Aku akan membuatkan jadwal yang padat untukmu dan kau bisa kembali ke rumah secepatnya setelah rapat."_

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya. Heh, memang apa yang terjadi di kantornya? Gedungnya terbakar atau ada salah satu deretan mantan gilanya yang datang atau apa? Ino benar-benar aneh terkadang. Sakura tidak mengerti maksud dari isi pesan wanita itu untuknya.

Sakura memasukkan ponsel canggihnya ke dalam saku jasnya. Iris teduhnya kembali menatap fokus pada layar di depannya. Meskipun dalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya, siapa yang datang dan membuat Ino mengiriminya pesan seperti itu?

.

.

"Kau. Keras. Kepala."

Begitu sambutan yang pertama kali Ino layangkan pada Sakura ketika wanita itu hendak kembali ke ruangannya dan menandatangani beberapa dokumen penting yang akan diambil hari ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Sakura membuka laci dapur mini yang tersembunyi di balik ruangan Ino untuk membuat kopi susu untuknya. Ino menghembuskan napas panjang, wajah wanita itu terlihat pucat.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ino?" desak Sakura.

Ino memutar matanya, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. "Kau akan terkejut." Dan yang bisa terucap dari bibirnya hanya itu.

Sakura terkekeh kecil, ia mengaduk-aduk kopinya dengan sendok kecil dan menaruhnya kembali ke tempat pencuci piring.

"Jangan terlalu sering menonton drama anak muda, Ino," Sakura menyesap kopinya sedikit dengan senyum geli yang masih mengembang di wajah ayunya, "apa salah satu daftar dari mantanku datang kesini atau ada hal lain yang lebih 'parah' dari itu?" tanya Sakura dengan mengutipkan dua jari kanannya pada kata parah.

Ino menggeleng, ia masih mengalami rasa keterkejutan yang luar biasa. "Lebih parah."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, ia mengibaskan tangannya sejajar dengan wajahnya hingga membuat kepala pirang Ino harus mundur untuk menghindari kibasan tangan sahabatnya.

"Jangan konyol, oke? Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi di ruanganku." Sakura melangkah lebih dulu tanpa mendengarkan gerutuan Yamanaka Ino yang mulai menyumpah di belakang sana. Tapi entah mengapa wanita itu mengikuti langkah Sakura yang berjalan tidak jauh di depannya. Mengikuti dengan langkah antisipasi apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura ketika melihatnya.

Sakura memegang gagang pintu ruangannya. Ia melirik sekilas pada Ino yang hanya mengangkat bahunya terlihat menyerah di matanya. Sakura tersenyum setelah memberikan satu kedipan mata, membuka gagang pintu itu perlahan-lahan.

"Oh, ya Tuhan!"

Dan yang terjadi adalah gelas kopinya terjatuh dari genggaman tangannya ketika mendapati ada sosok laki-laki yang duduk di kursinya tengah menatapnya dengan salah satu tangan menumpu kepalanya, menatap lurus-lurus ke dalam matanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura menggeleng tidak percaya dan Ino? Dia memutar matanya, terlihat putus asa.

Uchiha Sasuke masih diam, sudah hampir tiga puluh menit dia menunggu dan Sakura tidak kunjung datang untuk menemuinya.

Sakura melirik Ino yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek lain. Mana pun asal tidak bertemu pandang dengan manik hutan milik Sakura.

Sakura berdeham keras, ia mencoba tersenyum di sela-sela debaran jantungnya yang menggila. "Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Kupikir kau akan berubah jika aku harus benar-benar merubahmu," Sakura melangkah maju dengan iris mata yang berkedip nakal. "Dalam artian lain tentu saja."

Sasuke memberikan seringai kecil untuknya dan senyum nakal yang dibuatnya luntur seketika. Yamanaka Ino berusaha mengintip dari celah pintu ruangan sahabatnya yang sedikit terbuka, tersenyum pasrah ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Masih terekam jelas bagaimana ekspresi gembira Sakura pagi tadi ketika berpapasan dengannya. Mungkinkah Sakura melakukan hal gila semalam untuk menaklukan pemuda cupu yang sangat-coret-menawan dan tampan itu?

Kalau iya, sahabatnya benar-benar tidak waras.

Ino memilih untuk duduk dengan sabar di kursi kerjanya. Menunggu Sakura berteriak meminta tolong padanya dan ia akan secepat kilat membantunya. Tapi mengingat bagaimana kepribadian Sakura, itu rasanya mustahil.

Dan Ino membiarkan Sakura bersama Uchiha Sasuke, si pengacara cupu yang berubah menjadi mempesona dalam waktu satu malam bersama fantasi liarnya.

.

.

Sakura bersandar pada meja besarnya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menelisik dari rambut laki-laki itu yang terbiasa memakai gel rambut dan tampak basah, terlihat acak-acakan namun terkesan seksi di matanya. Dan, oh lihatlah, apakah Sasuke sengaja membiarkan satu kancing kemejanya terbuka dan menyembunyikan dada bidang lelaki itu.

Tidak ada lagi kacamata bulat dan besar. Tidak ada lagi kemeja ketat dimana semua kancing menyatu dengan baik. Tidak ada lagi wajah tampan yang tersembunyi di balik bedak kecokelatan yang terasa kontras dengan kulitnya.

Ini benar-benar adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang sesungguhnya? Kalau begitu, Sakura serasa mau lompat dari lantai ruangannya ke bawah dan mati dengan rasa senang. Ia tidak tahu, apa yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke merubah seluruh penampilannya hanya dalam waktu satu malam saja.

"Jadi," pandangan mereka kembali bertemu dan Sakura melihat ada kilatan mata nakal yang Sasuke tunjukkan padanya. "Apa yang membuatmu memilih untuk merubah penampilanmu, hm?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, sejak tadi laki-laki itu tidak bersuara sedikit saja. Ia hanya tersenyum samar dan melemparkan seringai seksinya yang tidak pernah Sakura lihat seumur hidupnya mengenal lelaki ini.

"Ah!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membalas seringai lelaki itu. "Apa karena semalam?"

Dan Sakura melihat seringai lelaki itu semakin melebar. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang kini berbicara kelewatan dan ia bermain-main dengan api, dan ia juga akan ikut terbakar. Jadi, ketika Sasuke ikut berdiri sejajar dengannya, Sakura merasa napasnya terhenti dan ia harus segera pergi untuk mengisi kembali pasokan udara di paru-parunya. Mengantisipasi apa yang mungkin terjadi antara dirinya dengan laki-laki seksi ini.

"Menurutmu?" jawabnya singkat dengan salah satu alisnya terangkat.

Sakura masih dengan angkuhnya mendongak, membiarkan Sasuke tidak melihat bagaimana dirinya yang sedang gila karena melihat penampilan lelaki itu dalam balutan jas hitam yang mempesona dan kemeja yang membalut tubuh indahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sakura memutar matanya dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauh dari lelaki itu. Ia menarik kursi kebesarannya dan duduk duduk di sana dengan napas memburu.

"Aku minta maaf, kalau kau hanya ingin bermain-main, kau bisa datang lain waktu, aku benar-benar sedang sibuk sekarang," Sakura menarik kursinya mendekat dan menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap ke dalam iris gelap memukau itu untuk menyelami apa yang tersembunyi di sana.

"Bermain-main?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti ketika suara berat lelaki itu menjawabnya. "Bukankah beberapa hari belakangan ini, kau yang melakukannya? Bermain-main?"

Senyum di bibirnya luntur seketika. Sakura memejamkan matanya barang sejenak untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

"Memang," bisiknya nakal. Sakura melihat kilatan mata Sasuke yang terkejut ketika mendengar responnya. "Dan kau ikut hanyut ke dalam permainannya. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Tanpa Sakura duga, Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Ia berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celana kainnya.

"Sangat menyenangkan dan aku tertarik untuk ikut bermain."

Dan setelah itu Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari dalam ruangannya tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan tanpa menunggu apa respon yang diberikan Sakura untuknya.

Ketika pintu ruangannya tertutup sempurna, Sakura memegang dadanya dan berulang-ulang mengusap wajahnya yang tampak tegang karena permainan yang ia buat tadi. Jika bisa, ia akan langsung menerjang lelaki itu di sini dan membuatnya kalah. Tapi yang terlihat adalah dia yang kalah.

Dalam artian lain.

Ia tidak bisa begini. Ia yang menyulut api dan ia juga yang harus bisa menghindari api itu sendiri. Dan melihat Sasuke yang sesungguhnya hari ini, ia merasa kalau ia akan merasa senang jika ikut terbakar bersamanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura bergumam setelah mengetukkan kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Membiarkan fantasi liar dalam mimpinya mulai menghantuinya.

"Sial, sial," Ia mengusap rambutnya panjangnya yang terikat, melepas ikatan itu dan membiarkannya terurai. "Ini belum waktunya untuk menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya," racaunya.

Yamanaka Ino masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dengan segelas air dingin untuk sahabatnya. Sakura menerima gelas itu dengan cepat dan meneguk segelas air itu hingga tandas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino sarkatis.

Sakura tersenyum di sela-sela rasa frustrasinya. "Menurutmu?"

Ino memutar matanya bosan, ia duduk di kursi di hadapan Sakura, mulai meneliti wajah sahabatnya dengan pandangan bosan. "Kau akan kalah. Lihatlah, Sakura, Sasuke menyingkirkan semua deretan mantan tampanmu hari ini juga. Dia lebih mempesona dari yang aku kira."

Sakura duduk bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Ia mendorong beberapa lembar dokumen yang harus dikerjakannya. "Kau benar. Itachi pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya dan kupikir dia berbohong."

Ino tersenyum meremehkan. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Itachi tidak pernah berbohong padamu mengenai apa pun. Dan mari kita lihat, apakah Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tertarik padamu atau tidak."

Sakura tersenyum setelah mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. Ia memberikan Ino satu jentikan darinya dan menyeringai lebar. "Dia tertarik. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas dari matanya."

.

.

Sebenarnya tidak penting juga kalau Sakura pergi dari sini tanpa perlu repot-repot menunggu seorang Rei Gaara untuk makan malam bersama. Ia punya janji bersama kasurnya untuk tidur lebih cepat.

Sakura mendorong sepiring pasta dengan wajah bosan dan mengantuk. Ia sangat lelah. Ia baru kembali ke rumah pukul lima sore dan Gaara menghubunginya untuk makan malam bersama demi kerjasama mereka yang sudah terjalin beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

Sakura menerimanya, tentu saja. Dia tidak akan pernah memiliki reputasi buruk di depan mantan suaminya sendiri. Meskipun Gaara bukanlah orang pertama yang berhubungan dengannya, setidaknya Gaara lebih baik dari yang lainnya.

Tepukan lembut di bahunya membuat Sakura menoleh, ia tersenyum kecil ketika Gaara menarik kursi untuknya duduk dan mulai memesan makan malamnya sendiri.

"Apa kau punya janji setelah ini? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Sakura menggeleng rendah. Ia menusuk-nusuk daging panggangnya tanpa minat. "Ino mengajakku pergi setelah ini," Sakura mendongak setelah menaruh pisaunya tak berselera. "Kau tahu, acara wanita."

Gaara terkekeh ringan, pelayan datang dengan membawakan sepiring pasta berukuran kecil dengan sebotol anggur sedang tanpa alkohol untuk Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum dengan menggeleng ketika Gaara berniat menuangkan botol anggur itu ke dalam gelas kosongnya.

"Aku akan makan dengan cepat kalau begitu," Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Kau terlihat bosan."

Sakura mengangguk lagi. Kali ini ia benar-benar diam.

"Pihak Akasuna baru saja menghubungiku, ia ingin pihak kita berdua bergabung untuk proyek Dubai nanti. Aku menyetujuinya dan mereka belum mendapat jawaban darimu." Gaara membuka pembicaraannya.

Sakura yang setengah mengantuk langsung tersadar, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap dahinya dengan lembut. "Ah, aku sudah membacanya. Kurasa kau tahu kalau aku akan langsung menyetujuinya jika itu berkaitan denganmu."

Gaara hanya tersenyum. Sakura tidak akan ambil pusing mengenai ucapannya. Ia dan Gaara sudah mengenal lama jauh sebelum ini. Mereka sudah berteman baik bahkan ketika mereka menikah di atas kertas. Gaara sudah paham betul bagaimana sifatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Gaara. Aku akan menyuruh Ino untuk mengirimnya besok siang ke kantormu. Dan kita bisa bersama-sama bekerja untuk proyek Dubai itu."

Gaara mengangguk dengan senyum. "Sepakat."

.

.

Gaara bersikeras untuk mengantarnya pulang tapi dengan segala sifat keras kepala yang Sakura miliki, ia menolak dengan halus. Beralasan karena Sakura membawa mobil.

Ino menjemputnya di depan gerbang masuk restaurant. Sakura meninggalkan mobilnya dan menghubungi supirnya untuk datang dan membawa mobilnya pulang ke rumah karena Ino yang akan mengantarnya nanti setelah mereka selesai.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi ke sana?" tanya Ino setelah mereka keluar dari area restaurant.

"Tentu saja, Ino," Sakura melepas ikatan sanggul rambutnya dan menyisir rambut merah muda indahnya dengan jar-jari tangannya.

"Aku butuh bersenang-senang sekarang."

Ino menggeleng. Ia tidak lagi melihat Gaara di sekitar sana. Gaara sudah kembali setelah makan malam bersama sahabatnya.

Ino masuk ke dalam kawasan klub besar dengan kaum kelas atas yang lebih dominan di sana. Dengan harga masuk yang lumayan menguras isi dompetnya, Ino memilih untuk memakai kartu membernya dan itu berguna untuk meringankan harganya.

Yah, ia memang tidak sekaya Sakura, sahabatnya. Tapi Ino memilih untuk menghemat segalanya untuk keperluannya.

Sakura memasukkan kartu member Ino ke dalam saku rok mini wanita itu. Ino sempat protes namun Sakura tersenyum untuk menenangkan wanita itu. Ia maju lebih dulu, memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada dua pria besar yang berjaga di depan pintu dan setelah kedua pria itu mengangguk, Sakura menarik tangan Ino untuk masuk ke dalam.

Ino memakai rok hitam mini di bawah lutut dan atasan tanpa lengan yang senada dengan roknya. Memakai sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna putih gading yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan warna kulitnya.

Dan Sakura? Jangan tanyakan bagaimana cantiknya penampilan wanita itu. Rambut yang sebelumnya disanggul, ia biarkan terurai dan sedikit berantakan tanpa disisir. Tapi itu terlihat memukau bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, termasuk Ino sendiri.

Wanita itu memakai _dress_ dibawah lutut dengan warna putih gading dengan tali bahu tipis dan stiletto yang berwarna sama dengan _dress_ itu. Ino bersama Sakura masuk ke dalam dan duduk di kursi bar bersamaan dengan wanita lainnya yang ikut merasakan nikmatnya anggur untuk melupakan masalah mereka.

Sakura duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya. Ia tampak tidak peduli ketika tatapan lapar para lelaki hidung belang menatapnya. Ia tahu, mereka termasuk ke dalam golongan dengan dompet tebal. Tapi tidak, ia merasa tidak mau bermain-main. Ia cukup bermain-main dengan satu orang saja.

"Kenapa aku ingin sekali menari," Sakura menatap tajam pada sekumpulan wanita dan laki-laki yang sedang menikmati musik dengan menari di lantai dansa.

Ino menggeleng setelah menyesap anggurnya. "Jangan konyol, Sakura."

Sakura sedikit menarik rambutnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Ia menatap Ino dalam. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?"

Ino mengangkat kepalanya, ia memandang Sakura dengan pandangan menuduh dan tak percaya. Tetapi ia diam untuk mendengarkannya.

"Aku mengundang Sasuke untuk makan malam," Sakura mengangkat sebelah bahunya dan tersenyum samar. "Ya, dalam arti lain tentunya. Ia datang ke rumahku dan ia benar-benar mempesona. Aku merasakan hal lain malam itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tetapi kami hampir saja melakukan hal itu."

Mulut Ino terbuka lebar. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya dan berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, Akasuna menghubungiku dan setelah itu dia kembali pulang dan aku memimpikan hal erotis dengannya. Dan taraa, apa yang terjadi hari ini bukan sesuai prediksiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berubah dalam waktu satu malam."

Sakura kembali menyesap anggurnya. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut tapi tidak ia hiraukan. Ia melirik sinis pada laki-laki berambut perak yang terus bersiul untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau benar-benar tertarik dengannya?"

Sakura mengangguk sedih. "Ya."

"Dia mengalami hal yang berat di masa-masa sekolahnya, aku selalu melihatnya dan berusaha untuk melindunginya. Tetapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, laki-laki yang tak pernah tersentuh siapa pun. Bahkan, Itachi menyerah dengan keadaan adiknya."

Sakura menyesap anggurnya lagi. Dan Ino membiarkannya.

"Jangan biarkan aku jatuh cinta, Tuhan," Sakura berkata sedih dan ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di atas lipatan meja bar. Membiarkan tangan Ino yang lembut mengusap lengan telanjangnya.

"Kau akan melanggar sumpahmu sendiri." Ino sedikit berteriak di sela-sela bising suara musik di dalam klub.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, mengusap wajahnya yang memerah sebentar. "Jika itu perlu, aku akan melakukannya. Melanggar sumpahku sendiri untuk berkencan dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda dariku." Dan meminum anggurnya lagi.

Iris teduhnya memutar pada sekumpulan para wanita yang masih sibuk menari dengan musik yang bertalu-talu di dalam ruangan. Ia berdiri, meninggalkan Ino yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung ketika sahabatnya mulai melangkah memasuki lantai dansa.

Sakura menari di sana dengan tubuh rampingnya yang bergerak mengikuti irama musik. Ia tidak memedulikan bagaimana tatapan lapar pria di sana yang memandangnya, ia merasa terlindungi ketika banyak dari para wanita yang ikut bergabung bersamanya dan menutupinya dari mata nakal para pria itu.

Ino mengusap dahinya, ia menatap tak percaya pada sahabatnya yang terlihat putus asa dan entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana menjabarkannya.

Ketika Sakura mendongak ke atas, ia menemukan Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri bersama dua wanita seksi yang menggelayuti lengannya dengan manja. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan Sakura membuang mukanya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kerumunan dan kembali pada Ino yang menunggunya.

Alis Ino mengerut ketika mendapati tatapan Sakura yang terus menatap ke atas. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan sahabatnya, mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang juga menatap mata sahabatnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Ino menatap galak pada dua wanita dengan pakaian seksi mereka terus berusaha merayu Sasuke yang tampak tidak tertarik.

Salah satu wanita itu turun dari tangga dan bersiap untuk pergi ke meja bar entah untuk apa. Jadi, ketika tubuh wanita itu berjalan melalui Sakura, Ino mengerjap terkejut saat Sakura mengambil segelas anggur miliknya untuk ia jatuhkan ke wanita itu hingga membasahi rok mininya.

"Ups, aku mabuk. Maaf." Sakura berkata sinis dan kembali meminum anggurnya yang tersisa sedikit dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Wajah wanita itu memerah dan ia hampir saja melayangkan tamparan ketika salah satu pihak klub mengamankannya dan Sakura kembali tersenyum menang.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dan mengajak Sakura untuk keluar dari dalam klub. Sakura menurutinya dalam diam. Tidak lagi menatap ke atas dimana Sasuke berada tadi.

Ino menarik lengan sahabatnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Sakura memang tidak sepenuhnya mabuk, tapi ia merasa kalau tubuh sahabatnya lemas dan tidak sanggup untuk berjalan keluar pintu klub.

Setelah keluar dari area besar klub itu, Ino memacukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang agar Sakura bisa sampai ke rumahnya dalam kondisi baik dan istirahat yang cukup.

Tidak sampai sebuah mobil hitam memotong langkah di depannya dan hampir saja membuat mereka mati kalau Ino tidak pandai menyetir mobilnya.

Lalu, sosok Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia mengetuk jendela penumpang dimana Sakura hanya diam saja ketika Sasuke mulai mengetuknya secara keras.

"Sakura, aku buka saja, ya?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Dan Sasuke masih tetap mengetuk jendelanya hingga terasa menyakitkan terdengar di telinganya.

"Ya, ya, baiklah, buka saja pintunya Ino." Sakura berseru agak keras dan membuat Ino menekan tombol di mobilnya, lalu pintu mobil itu terbuka lebar.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura keluar dan menyuruh wanita itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Ino yang melihat mereka hanya mampu duduk terdiam di tempatnya. Membiarkan Sakura bersama Sasuke atau setidaknya, kalau lelaki itu sampai menyakiti sahabatnya, Ino tidak akan tinggal diam.

Ia akan memantau mereka.

.

.

"Kau gila!" Sakura berteriak tepat ketika lelaki itu menutup pintu kemudinya. Sasuke hanya menghela napas pendek dan melajukan mobilnya ke jalanan bebas hambatan. Mengintip dari balik kaca spionnya kalau Yamanaka Ino mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Apa kau sengaja?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya bunyi mesin mobil yang terdengar dan udara yang berhembus dari _air conditioner_ mobil yang menemani mereka.

Ketika Sasuke menepikan mobilnya ke sisi jalanan sepi, Sakura hampir saja melepas sabuk pengamannya dan hendak pergi sebelum lengan berat itu menahan lengan kecilnya. Memenjaranya dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Kau mabuk," katanya singkat dan datar.

Sakura menghempaskan tangan lelaki itu dengan sadar. Ia sedang tidak ingin bersamanya. Demi Tuhan, dia melihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Sasuke ada di klub bersama dua wanita penjaja seks yang seksi.

Ini benar-benar menampar telak dirinya. Ia merasa entahlah, tidak baik.

"Aku. Tidak. Mabuk." Jawabnya disertai penekan disetiap katanya.

Sasuke mendengus, ia menarik tangan mungil itu agar tidak bisa pergi darinya. Sasuke sekali lagi mengunci pintu mobil penumpangnya. Tidak mengizinkan Sakura untuk keluar.

"Kau yang membuat permainan, kau juga yang harus ikut terbakar, Sakura," desisnya tajam dengan kilatan mata nakal yang membuat Sakura membeku seketika.

"Aku tidak merasa demikian," Sakura mendorong dada bidang itu menjauh dari hadapannya. Ia merapikan sedikit anak rambutnya yang berantakan dan tersenyum angkuh. "Itu hanya menurutmu saja, bukan begitu?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Seringai yang sama yang ditunjukkan lelaki itu kemarin malam padanya. Di saat mereka hampir saja melakukannya.

Oh, wajah Sakura memanas. Ia segera menyembunyikannya dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan mendorong tubuh atletis itu sekali lagi.

"Itachi benar. Kau benar-benar berbahaya. Indah namun mematikan," Sasuke menjauh dari tubuh mungilnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali. "Tapi aku sudah terlanjur masuk dan menikmatinya. Tidak ada salahnya untuk melanjutkan 'kan?"

Dahi Sakura berkerut namun seketika itu juga terhapus saat Sasuke kembali menariknya lebih keras dan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pangkuan lelaki itu. Duduk menungganginya dan wajahnya dalam hitungan detik memerah sempurna.

"Sial, apa yang kaulakukan," Sakura memberontak karena diambang bau alkohol yang tercium dari kemeja lelaki itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Bermain."

Dan yang Sakura terima selanjutnya adalah ciuman panjang yang sarat akan napsu yang besar di bibirnya. Bibir Sasuke yang dingin menyapu bibirnya, mencoba menarik bibir bawahnya agar Sakura mau membuka mulutnya. Dan Sakura menurutinya.

.

.

Kepalanya masih pusing. Meski tidak terlalu, tapi tetap saja terasa pusing. Seharusnya ia menerima ajakan Gaara untuk mengantarnya pulang dan tidak pergi bersama Ino untuk melupakan masalahnya.

Dan apa itu tadi? Ia baru saja bercerita pada sahabat pirangnya kalau ia jatuh cinta dan akan melanggar sumpahnya sendiri? Ya, Sakura mungkin akan menembak kepalanya sendiri kalau dia benar-benar jatuh cinta dan jika cintanya tidak terbalas …

Ia akan gila.

Uchiha Sasuke sejak dulu adalah temannya. Tidak lebih. Sakura merasa hatinya tersayat pisau tak kasat mata ketika mendapati Sasuke yang duduk meringkuk dengan anak-anak berbadan besar yang mencoba menyakitinya dan mengoloknya.

Ini mengingatkannya dengan kematian Karin, adik angkatnya yang mati gantung diri karena tidak kuat menahan sakitnya olokan orang lain hanya karena dirinya tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengan keluarga bangsawannya.

Sakura menyayangi adiknya melebihi apa pun. Sangat menyayanginya. Sama seperti ia menyayangi adik kandungnya sendiri. Kedua orangtuanya juga memperlakukan hal yang sama pada Karin. Tidak membedakan diantara keduanya.

Tetapi mendapat tekanan yang bertubi-tubi dari lingkungannya dan dengan sikap Karin yang tertutup membuatnya tidak tahu hal ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dialami adiknya hingga kematian menjemputnya.

Maka dari itu Sakura membuat sumpah untuk tidak pernah mengencani laki-laki dibawah umurnya. Meski jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun pun, Sakura tidak akan mau mengencaninya.

Selama ini mereka selalu mengejar dirinya. Mendekati adik tersayangnya hanya karena uang dan berniat menawan hatinya. Tapi Sakura dengan tegas menolaknya. Ia tidak pernah mau bermain-main.

Tapi kematian Karin membuatnya belajar banyak hal. Kalau ia harus memberi pelajaran bagi siapa saja yang berniat menyakitinya, akan mendapatkan balasan yang lebih. Dan ia juga gemar bermain dengan laki-laki dibawah umurnya, untuk kepuasan semata.

Orangtuanya tentu saja mengetahuinya. Berulang kali mereka menasihatinya dan berulang kali Sakura mengabaikannya. Selama ia tidak membuat kesalahan fatal yang merusak nama keluarga, ia masih akan tetap melakukannya.

Sampai dimana Uchiha Sasuke merusak segalanya. Merusak dunianya, memputarbalikkan semua roda kehidupannya hanya karena lelaki itu berpenampilan misterius dan tidak tersentuh.

Mendapati kalau selama ini hubungan mereka sebagai teman karena Itachi adalah sahabat baiknya.

Dan Sakura yang selalu ada untuk menolongnya kapan pun itu.

Hanya itu.

Dan ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa terdampar di sebuah kamar hotel yang mewah dan Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah membuka kancing kemejanya.

.

.

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan."

Sakura mendongak ketika Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, ia ikut duduk di tepi ranjang samping Sakura. Setelah ciuman panas mereka terlepas, Sasuke memberinya waktu untuk mengambil napas banyak-banyak.

"Kau tidak tahu apa pun," jawabnya sinis. Tetapi kemudian Sakura tersenyum. "Apa kau yang akan membayar kamar hotel ini?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Menurutmu?"

"Aku bisa mengeluarkan kartu kreditku kalau kau mau," Sakura berujar malas dan bergerak hendak mengambil tas kecilnya namun diurungkannya ketika mendapati tatapan tajam Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Aku yang membayarnya."

Sakura tersenyum menang. Ia tidak merasa harga dirinya dilukai saat ini.

"Kau memikirkan Karin?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura menoleh dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum samar. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

"Oh, baiklah, kalau begitu itu tentang diriku."

Sakura menyeringai kecil. "Kau seperti pemuda narsis diluar sana, kau tahu?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan mendengus. Ia merasakan kalau hawa diantara mereka berubah drastis. Yang tadinya bergairah menjadi tidak. Tetapi dia tetaplah lelaki normal. Ia sudah terangsang. Sangat jelas.

Sejak melihat Sakura yang masuk ke dalam klub dengan pakaian seksinya. Membuatnya membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Bibiku pernah melakukan pelecehan padaku selama lima tahun lebih," Sakura menoleh ketika kepala Sasuke yang menunduk membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengadukannya pada Ibuku atau Bibiku akan memukulku," Sasuke mendesah panjang dan ketika ia mendongak, tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Sakura yang terlihat iba. "Dia melakukan hal yang benar-benar membuatku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri."

"Kapan kau mengalaminya?"

"Sejak aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar sampai menengah pertama," jawab Sasuke rendah. "Tetapi kemudian Itachi mengetahuinya dan ia sangat membenci Bibiku, ia berniat mengadukannya pada kedua orang tuaku, tetapi aku dengan bodohnya mencegahnya."

"Lalu?"

"Bibiku tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil karena mabuk dan berpesta ganja dengan pria tua yang sudah beristri. Ibuku terlihat frustrasi, dia tidak henti-hentinya menangis karena Bibiku adalah adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki."

Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. Sorot matanya berubah kemudian. "Kau masih diam saja dan tidak mengatakan apa pun?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku mengatakannya ketika menginjak kelas satu menengah atas. Ibuku awalnya tidak percaya, ketika ia memeriksakanku ke dokter kejiwaan dan laboratorium, dia percaya. Aku memiliki trauma yang berat."

"Oh, Sasuke," Sakura menyentuh lengannya yang telanjang karena kemejanya yang Sasuke gulung sebelumnya.

"Mereka mulai membawaku untuk terapi tapi tetap tidak sembuh. Itachi yang melihatku hanya bisa menangis menyesal. Tapi itu semua tidak ada gunanya. Aku seperti karena aku tidak ingin disentuh siapa pun," Sasuke bergumam kecil. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang pucat. "Tapi aku merasa kalau aku sudah sembuh."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, benarkah? Karena apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil kemudian berganti dengan seringai lebar.

"Karena dirimu," dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura yang terkejut dan tidak merespon apa-apa ketika bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Sasuke kembali menariknya ke atas pangkuannya. Membiarkan Sakura mulai menikmati cumbuannya dan tersenyum menang ketika mendengar desahan tertahan dari wanita itu.

Sakura membuka matanya yang terpejam, ia meraih wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, mulai mendekatkan hidung mereka hingga bersentuhan dan tersenyum nakal ketika mendapati geraman tertahan lelaki itu di telinganya.

"Mari kita lakukan apa yang sebelumnya tertunda," bisiknya.

Sasuke menyeringai dengan kilatan mata nakalnya terasa menyilaukan kabut gairah yang tersembunyi di iris hijau Sakura.

" _As your wish_ , my lady."

.

.

"Kau tidur dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura memutar matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dilontarkan oleh Yamanaka Ino ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya pagi ini ke lantai lobi.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Sakura singkat.

Ino tersenyum dan kemudian dia bertepuk tangan keras ketika mereka memasuki lift. "Wow, kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan jatuh bertekuk lutut pada pesona Haruno Sakura."

Sakura memutar matanya, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Ya, ya, terserah."

Ino mengikuti langkah Sakura ketika keluar lift. Menemukan Uchiha Itachi yang duduk di kursi tunggu menunggunya untuk bertemu.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, Itachi tidak menghubunginya untuk meminta waktu bertemu.

"Apakah ini kejutan?" Sakura tersenyum hangat dan Itachi hanya terkekeh sembari memeluk sebentar wanita itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura bersama Ino yang akan menyiapkan minumnya.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya apa saja yang kau mau," Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Aku kemari hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang kalian berdua sembunyikan dariku."

"Kami berdua?" Dahi Sakura berkerut dan itu membuat Itachi memutar matanya bosan.

"Kau dan adikku."

Sakura tersenyum. Senyum yang lebar. "Tidak ada yang terjadi jika itu yang kaupikirkan. Kami tetap berteman seperti yang kau kira."

Itachi menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan percaya."

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Mengapa?"

"Sasuke menceritakan segalanya tentangmu padaku. Apa aku harus mengatakan semuanya padamu apa yang diucapkan Sasuke padaku?"

Ino menahan tawanya di samping Sakura setelah menyajikan dua gelas air dingin sesuai keinginan mereka.

"Ya, mungkin benar mungkin tidak."

Itachi tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada adikku?"

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk menjawabnya kurasa. Kau tidak butuh hanya sekedar cinta untuk adikmu, bukankah?" Sakura menatap gelas dingin itu dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku lelah bermain-main dan Sasuke adalah orang terakhir. Aku bersumpah."

"Itu bagus."

Sakura mengangguk samar.

"Sasuke berubah karenamu dan kau yang berubah karena dirinya. Itu kemajuan yang bagus. Umur tidaklah penting untuk menjadi penghalang diantara kalian berdua kalau kalian sama-sama memiliki perasaan lain."

Sakura hanya diam. Meresapi kata-kata Itachi yang terasa menamparnya.

.

.

Itachi bilang, dia tidak akan memberitahu Sasuke perihal kedatangannya ke kantor pagi tadi. Dan Sakura tidak mempercayainya. Ia mengenal betul bagaimana sifat sahabatnya satu itu.

Jadi, ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia terkejut karena lampu kamarnya tidak menyala dan membuat kamarnya gelap gulita. Ia melangkah maju untuk mencari saklar, dan terkejut ketika mendapati ada tangan lain yang menariknya dan menutup bibirnya yang ingin berteriak dengan bibir dinginnya.

Tunggu dulu?

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh dan lampu kamarnya menyala terang. Sakura mendorong tubuh kekar itu menjauh dari atasnya dan tersenyum jahil ketika menemukan ada seikat bunga mawar besar di bawah ranjang besarnya.

"Apa itu untukku?" tanya Sakura dengan dagu menunjuk pada bunga mawar itu.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ya, baiklah, terima kasih."

Sakura menerima bunga itu dan menaruhnya ke atas meja besar yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Ia mulai melepas sepatu tingginya, melemparnya ke sembarang arah ketika ia melihat Sasuke membuka kedua lengannya untuk memeluknya.

Dan ia berlari untuk memeluknya. Ini terlalu cepat tapi jika ini mimpi, Sakura tidak akan pernah mau bangun. Ia terbakar dengan permainannya sendiri. Dan Sasuke? Persetan, ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu padanya.

Sasuke menjatuhkannya ke atas ranjang dengan tubuh besarnya yang menindihnya. Sakura menahan napasnya ketika bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Menciumnya penuh hasrat dan tidak ingin melepasnya barang sedetik saja meskipun udara di paru-paru mereka semakin menipis.

Sakura merasakan kalau kemejanya mulai terlepas dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah bunyi ranjang berderit keras dan Haruno Sakura yang mendesah puas penuh nikmat di tengah cahaya bulan yang berusaha mengintip kegiatan intin mereka dari balik jendela kaca yang terbuka.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dan hubungan mereka jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Haruskah ia bersyukur? Tentu saja. Orang tuanya sudah mengenal Sasuke dengan baik dan mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya. Termasuk orang tua Sasuke sendiri. Hubungan antara Sasuke dan Ibunya memang kurang baik, tapi sang Ibu dengan haru menyetujuinya dan ikut merasa senang untuk putra bungsunya.

Dan Sakura? Ia harus kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya dan melupakan euforia kebahagiaannya barang sejenak.

Pintu ruangannya menjeblak terbuka dan Yamanaka Ino masuk dengan sebuah koran ekonomi di tangannya. Sakura tahu, itu koran yang biasa dibacanya setiap pagi atau setidaknya ketika Ino memberikannya bacaan untuk menghibur harinya yang panjang.

"Kita lihat apa yang menjadi halaman depannya." Ino melirik Sakura yang ikut menunggu dengan tangannya menumpu kepalanya.

"Oh, Nona Haruno Sakura yang tengah dicium mesra oleh Uchiha Sasuke sang pengacara sukses," Ino mengatakannya dengan keras dan membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Biar aku lihat."

Sakura menerimanya setelah Ino memberikannya. Mulai melihat jelas foto yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan seantero kota dan membuat para wartawan yang sempat mencap Sasuke yang tidak-tidak berubah bungkam seketika.

Sakura tersenyum, mendapati dirinya yang tengah berpose dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang mencium pipi kirinya dan momen ini langsung diabadikan oleh kamera wartawan yang datang pada acara pembukaan hotel mewah Tokyo kemarin malam.

Itachi juga datang, ia datang seorang diri tanpa ditemani siapa pun. Sakura mulai membaca isi keterangan dari foto itu, matanya melebar ketika membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis disana.

 _Sang Kakak, Uchiha Itachi mengatakan kalau sang pengacara sukses, Uchiha Sasuke memiliki hubungan resmi dengan CEO cantik, Haruno Sakura beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Sumber juga mengatakan kalau mereka akan mengumumkan pertunangan dua bulan ke depan. Meskipun belum dapat konfirmasi dari pihak Sasuke secara langsung, tapi sang Kakak begitu yakin dengan hubungan mereka berdua._

"Kau tidak memberitahuku untuk kalimat yang terakhir, Sakura. Aku tersinggung." Ino mencibir ketika tatapan mereka bertemu dan wajah Sakura yang bingung menjadi jawabannya.

Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya, melihat pada cincin perak putih yang tersemat di jari manisnya beberapa hari lalu ketika mereka berdua tengah makan malam dan Sasuke memberikannya sebagai hadiah, katanya. Dan Sakura dengan senang hati menerimanya tanpa perlu bertanya dibalik semuanya.

"Oh, Sakura, polos sekali kau ini." Ino mulai tertawa ketika menyadari wajah Sakura yang terlewat bingung dan beberapa kali menatap cincin di jarinya tak percaya.

Sial, dan dia mendapati wajahnya yang memerah dan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah meronanya.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Author Note:

Yang enggak setuju sama endingnya, silakan sampaikan ke kotak review ya.

Hello guys, sudah lama sekali sejak saya buat fic ini untuk Sayaka. Semoga enggak mengecewakan karena harus saya rombak sana-sini idenya. Niatnya sampai tiga chapter, tapi kayaknya dua chapter aja pas ya?

Anw, bales review yang masuk dulu ya beberapa!

 **Rastafaras Uchiha** : I'm sorry my dear, kalau buat kamu kesal karena lelet update. Saya punya kesibukan di dunia nyata dan idenya juga naik turun. Butuh konsentrasi sama _mood_ yang bagus buat nulisnya.

 **Uchiha naa chan** : Gabisa bikin lemon hikz. Maafkan ya. Saya bukan spesialis lemon yang ehem ehem gitu.

 **Nurulita as Lita-san:** Sasuke aslinya enggak polos kok wkwk. Etapi makasih yaa udah suka!

 **Annis874:** Maafkan untuk beberapa kalimat yang kurang pas itu, ya. Sebisa mungkin diperbaiki ;)

 **Sayaka Haruchan:** HALLOO, aah jadi gaenak karena lelet update padahal fic request yaa. Maafkan ya sekali lagi. Semoga kamu suka dengan chap terakhir! Hehe idenya di rombak sana-sini soalnyaa.

 **April:** WKWK makasi yak. Padahal romensnya ga jago-jago amat kebanyakan ngedrama anaknya aslinya.

 **Reader:** Locked Out Of Heaven lagi proses kok. Sabar ya sabar.

 **I'm not your mom** : Hello, btw, I'm not your daughter wkwk demi apa saya ngakak baca penname kamu. Unique banget wkwk. Makasi ya udah suka ceritanya. Sasukenya polos di awal doang aslinya mah ga polos-polos amat wkwk.

 **Ciera-chan:** Your review so full of inspired. Jujur, terharu banget bacanya. Engga tahu kenapa. Terima kasih banyak, walaupun masih jadi silent reader, saya tetap senang karena menyempatkan memberi review yang baik dan mau menghargai authornya. Thank you very much. Doakan saja semoga saya enggak pensiun, sempat kepikiran buat berhenti dari dunia ffn karena udah hampir tiga tahun disini. Tapi sekali lagi, terima kasih ya!

Beberapa review yang saya bales. Maaf karena gabisa bales satu-satu hihi. Anw, terima kasih yang sudah mau baca sampai sini! Terima kasih bagi yang mem-fave, follow, dan lainnya. Saya senang sekali.

 _p.s: btw ada yang tahu obat ldr itu apa? Hihi /abaikan/_

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
